Below and Over
by DtheDeity
Summary: The world is in disunion. Many heroes are regarded as menaces and mutants are down right being hunted in a large scale genocide attempt. Follow the tale of a young mutant who tries to cope with loss and his new life on an odd island. As he learns more about his powers, could he rise up to bring the world to peace... or to ruin?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to go..." a yound boy cried as the car drove off from the nighborhood he knew and loved. His family was moving away from their home in Ohio. After mutants were declared to be targets for death by the US, the young boy's parats decided to move away nefore anyone found out about their son. When he was born doctors were surprised and worried when they found the child had no white blood cells. With his immue system pratically useless the doctors declared him a lost cause to try and save. Five years later the boy was still kicking. At one point he was always ill, but his illness suddenly vanished after going to a playground. With his hair changing color to blue and his sickness all gone. His parants felt relived. Unknown to the parants, the cost of their son's life was high. They learned the truth after the news reported the death of a young boy whose imune system suddenly crashed. Their son was a mutant, and had a very dangerous gift.

The young boy's parants fratically tried to get to the coast of California. The quash the government has been making on the country has made mutants public enemy number one. The death toll has only risen and isn't slowing down. The boy's parants knew this well. Well enough to stake out at a hideout they helped make on an island off the coast from Morro Bay. It was secluded and no one could get to it unless they were in someway mutated from your average humans. It wasn't just some small Island, it was large... very large. Not oly that but it had mutants thriving as a community. They drove quickly but subtly. If they did this too fast suspision would be rose.

"I can't stand this!" the boy's father suddenly shouted over the radio thas was playing popular music. His grip to the steering wheel could break a man's very soul. He didn't have half a mind setting every thing ablaze in cold fire. His anger calmed very slightly when his wife put a hand on his shoulder. She was mute but that never seemed to stop her from speaking her mind to her husband. She kissed his cheek and gestured for him to continue driving. He hadn't noticed it but he had pulled over to the side of the road. He slowly made his way back on to the road. THe mother just turned and smiled at her son.

Two days later they had checked in to a small motel. It wasn't home but it would suffice for the time being. The father sighed, he hated that they were stuck on the run from people who weren't even chasing them yet. As his wife led their son to their room he walked across the street to a small gas station that was just selling alchohol.

The clerk smiled at him as he asked for a large brandy. Then the smile went to a sly grin. The father glared at the clerk as he handed him the money for the brandy,"What is it?"

The clerk laughed monotonously,"You're a mutant aren't ya buddy?"

The father's hand and forarm ingited with blue flames,"Don't make a single step!"

"Hey, hey! No need to get frisky my friend. I ain't gonna rat ya out." The clerk grinned.

"How'd you know I was a mutat!"

"Hmm... you looked like crap, seemed to be inna hurry, smell like a lot of mutants do, and the fact you went straight to using your mutant ability withouy even trying to deny anything." The clerk snickered.

"What do you want." The father sneered.

"Well ya see, you may wanna ditch town quickly." the clerk stated as he stretched.

"Why.." The father glared as his flames grew larger.

"Ey.. guess I'm a bit late to answer." The clerk said as he peeked out of the window.

"What's going on!" the father yelled oudly at the clerk slamming his arm on the counter top causing it to freeze over.

"Today was the government's check over this town for mutants. I'm old, death hasn't caused fear in me sice the day I was born. So I decided to stay here," the clerk paused and then sighed."I've been warning many travellers of this day and have succeeded in gettig them out of town, but I'm afraid your family got here too late." The clerk opened the rustic shades to show the man in his store the scene outside. Several black vans with cars around them with flashing lights were infront of the motel him his family were staying at. The father was about to to go out when he felt a force around him stopped him from moving.

"What the hell!" The father struggled against and unseen force that kept him stil.

"I can't just let you go out there to die." The clerk said as he glew blue.

"I can't just let my family die!" Suddenly a white flash erupted blowing most of the cars around the hotel.

The clerk sighed and let the father go,"Fine, but I'm going to go out to help you."

The clerk barely got his last word in as the father quickly rushed out of the shop to the street. The clerk quickly followed behind him. Before he got to the motel a series of gunshots rang through the air then it suddenly ended accompanied by a woman's scream,"Sarah!"

More gunshots followed but longer as a group of men screamed in horror. After the screams died down a young boy ran from the motel runnig straight ahead to the west. His father was about to run after him until a gunshot hit his arm. The father's arm fell limp as he gared at the squad infront of him.

"John Marks Wilnslow! You are convicted of being a mutant. Many people have reported you all reporting the same details, you have shown eratic behaviour and your wife was put down at ten fourty-six due to her attacking offical officers with mutant abilities. Do you have anything to say in defence!" A heavily armored officer yelled at him through a megaphone.

"Yeah... I got something to say..." His uninjured arm sparked with blue flames as the clerk walked to his side glowing blue. He looked at his fleeing son. A little time. Thst's all he needed. The clerk beside him nodded. The father then glared at the officers then laughed hysterically as he sent a burst of flames that froze most of the officers and vehicals."Freeze in hell!" The officers started to rain fire on to John. His body being riddled by bullets. The clerk beside him fired psy beams causing explosions to go off around the officers. It took only thirty minutes. Thirty minutes for John's knees to hit the ground...

Three hours later the boy was still running. His legs were screaming for him to stop. He didn't dare to stop running. In his mind he'd as soon as he stopped running. But he couldn't do anything as fatigue set in. His body collapsed from under him. His body had betrayed him in his attempt in running forever. The boy felt splatches of water hit his face; he looked up and felt his blood turn cold. He was at the beach. This is where his father was rushing them. He looked around, it was likely a deserted beach.

He continued to pant when suddenly he felt the energy rekinder in his body. He stood up and dusted his clothes. He rubbed his eyes and realized his eyes were wet and sore. He had been crying this entire time. He then looked ahead of him. Land rose leading off to the vast ocean. He immediatly started following it. A force inside him made him go. He didn't have many other options anyway. Without realizing it he was at the end of the path and was now on an island.

"Hey mommy there's a boy that came from the path!" A voice coming from a young girl rang through the somewhat quiet island. A small group gathered around the boy. He coughed and looked around, most of the faces looked worried. He sniffled as all the energy left his body again.


	2. Welcome to Mutant Island

I woke up hot and sweaty. I had an awful dream about the day my mother and father were killed. It's been eight years since then. Ironically for my parents, if we had continued driving for a small amount of time longer we may have all made it. The beach where the secret path was so close. It was on that day that I saw my mother gunned down. Her scream was still so clear to me. It had been the first time I ever heard her make any noise. My dad or her never told me why she never talked; now I will never know. I've brooded for most of my life now, but even I must admit life didn't end right there. I was adopted by a family on the island, the Brevewicks. They raised me on this island. They taught me everything I needed to know. There was Jerome, my Father. Bobbi, my Brother. Then finally Asha, my mother. They were all mutants, each having their own abilities. Jerome said he was a cackler. He'd create electricity from his hands into little balls that packed a punch. Bobbi was only slightly different. His ability was to electrify every cell in his body, basically making him a battery of pain. Asha had a less destructive ability. She had the ability to make herself a liquid. At first I thought of this as only a parlor ability, but then I saw that when her body is liquid she can pass straight through walls. One could only imagine what that'd do to a person.

Bobbi walked in as I was recovering from my dream. He had tried to catch my attention like a normal person for five seconds then decided to flick my nose. I quickly grabbed my nose feeling it sting painfully,"Hey! Don't use your powers on me. You know I'm weak!"

"Ah come on! No brother of mine is weak! You're just having an off time!" Bobbi grinned at me while giving me a thumbs up. He says I'm just having a hard time. In reality its a hard time but for life. Unlike the others I didn't have any powers, or as Asha says,"Awoken" yet. Add on the fact that I have been ill for three years now I'm just dead weight on the island. Everyone did a part on the island. From defense to foraging everyone in some way had a job. Me? I'm a human who's chronically ill. Life could be worse though. I had a family who loves me and non of the islanders hate or even dislike me because of my uselessness and species. They know what I've been through. The same as most of them. At first many of the more radicals wanted me to be sent off the island into the sea, but after a while I grew on to them apparently.

"Earth to Anton! Earth to Anton! Anyone in there!" Bobbi waved his hand infront of my face. Tgis caused me to laugh and grab it.

"No Anton! Only Zombie! Give me Brains!" I made an attempt to bite him but he just winded up shocking me. I reeled back and shook my hand trying to be rid of the stinging sensation in my hand. "What the hell Bobbi!"

"Sorry Bro, but never take chances with zombies." Bobbi raised his hands in his defense. Me and him shared a laugh before he helped me out of my bed. I got dressed and exited the room followed by Bobbi. We made a b-line straight to the dining room where Asha and Jerome were eating breakfast. Asha was the first to notice us and smiled and waved at us,"Hello boys it's good to see you two so lively in the morning."

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" Bobbi greeted as he sat in his usual spot where breakfast was already set down. I sat in my spot across from him where I had my own plate. The morning went by as normally as a morning would. The usual conversation between peers and some food eating. After breakfast I went with Bobbi who was going to be trained in how to use his powers effectively and efficiently. I had little to learn from these classes, but it was always interesting to see the class use their powers. I especially enjoyed when the teachers gave their examples of their powers. There was always something new to see here. One could see it ironic that humans fear us because they think we'll end the existence of their cultures, when in reality we live our lives no differently then them. We have Christians, Buddhists, and other cultures. Unlike humans we have all lived peacefully with eachother. None of us stating one religion was the true religion or looking down on those with no religion. I myself have no religion. I do however do not fully deny anything about religion. I even hope that there is a place where people go after death, so that my parents will be in peace.

Today was cold as Bobbi and the other students practiced their abilities. I sat on a bench and watched on as they had sparring matches and ability control sessions. Bobbi was top of the tops given his natural gift for control over his powers. He could be precise enough to have but only one cell become electrified, while the others had no charge whatsoever. I was proud of Bobbi for making a name for himself on the island. He deserved it all really. Though I wouldn't mind one day where we switched lives. It's selfish but many would agree to why I would love to do so.

Once classes ended me and Bobbi decided to head inland to goof around and have fun. There's this waterfall me and him go to so often we just call it Brothers' Fall. It was odd though. The water in it was red and hard to look at without thinking a sacrifice just went down in it. In reality Jerome told me that minerals in the water gave it its color, not blood. We spent hours swimming and diving into the pool. We splashed eachother and generally had a fun time. It's times like these that had me forgetting all the troubles in the world and just live life.

We got home around sundown. I opened the door to get site of Jerome helping Asha with dinner. Jerome turned around at us and smiled. We simply smiled back and walked in. We asked if we couhelp and they gave us vegetables to chop,"Were you two off at the falls again?" Jerome asked us.

"Yeah we had a blast huh Anton?" Bobbi nudged me with his elbow almost causing me to cut myself. "Yeah! It was fun."

Jerome smiled and ruffled our hair from behind us,"I'm glad you two are having fun, but Bobbi try not to get your brother any sicker then he already is."

"Don't worry pop! Ol' Anton here isn't as weak as most would think." Bobbi winked.

"Yeah and you also said you could easily wipe the floor with that Majer kid." Jerome grinned.

"That was a fluke andeveryone knows it!" Bobbi yelled. Bobbi and Jerome both had a stare down. I simply took a step back as they both cackled with electricity. Bobbi jumped at him and Jerome spun him around while laughing. The two always had a rivalry between father and son, bht its always hard to even notice. Bobbi hopes to one day get stronger then his father. I root for him but honestly I root for Jerome more often.

Bobbi wasn't the only friend I had here. Our neighbor Maria was my best friend. She was the girl who originally found me when I got to the island. I was stuck to her most of my time here. She was the only one who didn't scare me. Now whenever she has a break all my attention goes to her. To say I have a crush on her is the world's largest understatement. I was in love with her. When I started to spend all that time with her I noticed she was very likable to me. She's fun and adventurous and can even give Bobbi a run for his money. She could manipulate any matter as long as she has contact with it. This ability always interested me and dazzled me every time she used it.

Life here on the island was simple. It was repetitive. It was safe. I could never ask for anything else. I loved everyone here with all my heart and then some. I may have been useless but I still could enjoy life and help out on occasion. Though I loved this life, fate always seems to sucker punch you when you least expect it. My life here changed upside down for the event I dreamt of. The day I had powers. This day would have a cost though. I did something that ruined this dreamland of mine. The thing I dreamt of was what started my nightmare. This event is what pushed forward for change in the world. A change that will depend on the actions I make, and the paths I choose. Will I go under or will I rise over any challenge? I do not know these answers. Jt all rests on what I do. No prediction by a psychic will tell what would have happened if I had done one thing, or say what could have been done to make it better. I was about to be tasked with such a burden.


End file.
